Enter Paws
by Washuu Chan
Summary: First chapter pretty gory, but may become a oneshot. Reviews sway. Still being revised...
1. Washuu Chan's Disclaimer

Washuu Chan's Disclaimer (Author's Note: there is a PROLOGUE too, if you just scroll down and want to ignore my extremely HELPFUL, funny information. :P)  
  
Ah, yes, being the ultimate super genius that I am; I now have more free time to do the things I want since the whole series ended of Tenchi Muyo and got kicked off Toonami. *sigh* This is why I have decided to make my FIRST FANFIC. *an army of Chibi Washuu's clap loudly*. . .Arigato, Chibi Washuus. Not to mention, I have an army of self-made, hostile robots responding to my every command. *smiles* Do you want to what the best part about them is . . . *inserts evil cackle* they resemble . . .ME!!! *Takes one robot and hugs it; consequently breaking it*  
For some reason, however, Princess Ayeka has put a bounty on me along with my adorable creations, and I must go.*puts on guise resembling glasses with bushy black eyebrows and huge nose* . . . incognito. *suspiciously looks around self* Ayeka claims that I am insane and a hazard to all of Cartoon Network. .Although, everyone knows the real reason is she is jealous of Tench's and my love. Well, little does she know, I have forced my FAVORITE Inuyasha couple to do the future disclaimers for MY FANFIC. * While grinning insanely and rubbing hands together, puts on scientific safety googles. As a mysterious Vend-o-Chibi machine emerges from one of the laboratory walls: proceeds to cackle for five minutes. Then, rummages through white coat pocket, and inserts a quarter. Turns around smiling.* So, for future reference for EVERYONE, one of my masterpiece creations is going to give you the fic.  
  
'CLUNK' 'WHOOSH' *Proudly, anime-style holds a Chibi Washuu in the air, and presses a button*  
  
"Would you like fries wilth that?" McDonald's phrase spoken by Naraku plays from Chibi Washuu.  
  
*Anime-style fall* Hehe, NOW THAT IS SCARY! This should only take JUST  
a sec! *Elevator music plays. Smiles and angrily messes with Chibi  
Washuu's hardware. Then, presses another button*  
  
"WASHUU WARNING: THIS IS GOING TO BE A FUNNY FIC, BUT FOR ALL HARDCORE KAGOME FANS, I WOULD SKIP THE PROLOUGE IF I WERE YOU...enjoy! *smile*"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
"...hurry  
  
...Hurry  
  
...HURRY-UP, DAMN IT!!!"  
  
Bounding through the desolate forest Inuyasha ran, Naraku's last words chasing at his bloodstained heals. For everything beating inside Inuyasha, he KNEW his hated, and now expired, foe's prediction would not come true - it couldn't! The hanyou quickened his sprint at the thought, while evading the gnarled undergrowth beneath his feet, guided by the scent of two. Scents of which belonged to Kikyo and Kagome. Both women holding his heart, one was among the dead, the other among the living. One of his heart's past, and the other his heart's present; though by Fate's roulette, one was the incarnation, and the other a mere reincarnation. Inuyasha continued to swat the giant, finger-like branches that detained him, almost like a mother fruitlessly trying to shield her son's eyes. Barely yards away from two and other comrades. 'Almost...there...' A 'thud,' then followed by the rustling of clothing reached the Inuyasha's inhuman, triangle shaped dog ears, causing them to delicately press upon his naturally silver locks. His legs, now, exerted themselves to a killing rate.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Kikyo, you should not move yet, Naraku's miasma still inside your body. Instead of leaning on this willow, it may prove best for you to lie down, Kikyo. That way I can purify the miasma better, and won't make you any dizzier. Is that alright?" Kagome spoke rummaging through her yellow backpack.  
  
Kikyo partially with her miko garb exposing her once whitish-brown shell now semi-eaten by a bubbling, indigo poision, the foe's miasma. She defied the girl and leaned against willow surrounded by a patch of coincidental Chinese bellflowers, her brown eyes that took fervent glances to them and her dead hand were shaded from her counterpart's view because of her cascading black hair. Her counterpart, sporting wrapped up ankle around her wound and her usual sailor fuku, fetched some bandaids. (A/N: you'd THINK Kagome would get the hint after episode 16 (Miroku's first appearance), buttttttt nooooooooooo. Ah, well DEATH TO KIKYO!!!)  
  
Suddenly, Kikyo slipped against the tree trunk wincing in agony, but to her aid was Kagome's ever helping hand.  
  
"Are you alright?" said while rushing to her.  
  
With the concerned girl's efforts trying to prevent Kikyo from further pain, she held several bandages in her mouth, and the rest in her hand she began wrap her chest. (A/N: I HATE YURI, so no.)  
  
Just feet away from the destination, the boy stood silently looking upon the scene. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Koga (well, erm...not really) were his friends lain before him dressed in stained bandages looking like death, but thankfully not smelling of it. They would survive, alright.  
  
Garbled words hit the boy's ears, "H~ld shhhhti~ll, pl~se." (A/N: Hold still, please.)  
  
He turned Kagome who was bandaging the shell of Kikyo and remained ever silient. Despite however upset at Inuyasha she was, whether because running off with her or not, she never faltered to help Kikyo when in trouble. Inuyasha smiled: he had to give credit to where it was due, not only did Kagome have a big heart, but she also had definitely perfected her bandaging techniques since the start of the journey. 'She's almost done with healing Kikyo...' Inuyasha's ears drooped: the truth hit him like Shippou throwing one of those chips of potato sacks. His journey, their journey, was over. The memory of his promise to Kikyo ran fresh in Inuyasha's mind, as much as he might wish to break it, he promised to go to hell with her - no more Kagome. 'If only I could...'  
  
"Almost done, Kikyo ~" Kagome said rousing Inuyasha from his thoughts. Inuyasha watch her deft movements.  
  
Kikyo lifted her head taking a glance around the premise, (obiviously missing Inuyasha) and lifted her head decievely.  
  
"Kagome," she spoke, "Is it true?"  
  
Inuyasha's heart sped, while Kagome froze.  
  
"Is what true, Kikyo?"  
  
"Is it true that you wish Inuyasha to live, despite his promise with me?"  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down Inuyasha's temple. 'Why, why is she asking Kagome THIS?'  
  
"Yes," momentarily Kagome's eyes turned away from Kikyo's impending ones, and Inuyasha saw it...her...her eyes were with despair, and her scent laced with sadness - for HIM!  
  
In a flash, Inuyasha could have sworn he saw her smirk, but he felt far from rejoicing at this emotion it was more of an ominous feeling. Kikyo head hung staring at the bellflowers.  
  
Kikyo's pale arms gripped Kagome's shoulders, taking the teenager by surprise.  
  
"I understand what you wish for..." Kagome gasped in surprise - did she really understand her? While Inuyasha had a chance to reason with his foreboding intuition he saw a glint of silver draw out of one of Kikyo's sleeves, as Kikyo raised her dead face to Kagome's ear.  
  
"That is why Kagome...you must die for his sake." Kikyo hissed, plunging her dagger through Kagome's fuku, and tore it out. With such force, Kagome's limp body went in a backward fall. Inuyasha felt his tare in pieces, numbness engulfed it. Screaming at the horror could not suffice; he ran to Kagome's body second to late, but cradled her head on his lap none the less.  
  
Kikyo sat stone still and turned to Inuyasha in a black stare, "Oh, so you were there after all, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha eyes went wide, and heart pumping more deafness of soul through the veins. His mind was whirling, 'it can't be, it can't be, it-'  
  
But it was...as the person who taught him trust and maybe even love blood pooled on his palm. Kagome was bleeding internally, rivulets red flowed down to her chin, she watched him through half-lidded, hazel eyes.  
  
'KAGOME, HANG ON!!!'  
  
Inuyasha bolted up from his past unconscious state on one of the branches of the Goshikbou with blood pumping heavily and his breath sounding like a raging pant. As much as wished it was just a nightmare, it wasn't, and that bastard Naraku predicted it, too. The incident happened a week ago; scents and feelings were still burning fresh in his mind. Kikyo was dead now, and Kagome was alive. He had told himself countless times everything was right now, but he couldn't lie to himself.  
  
"Kuso, another night without sleep."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I welcome ALL reviews; EVEN FLAMES. So, if you dare write a flame on my fanfic, and if I get enough flames, I may just put yours in the WALL-O- SHAME. *Chibi Washuus reveal torture devices like on the Home Shopping Network*  
  
In conclusion, I urge all my darling viewers after reading my fanfic to spend a moment of your time putting your two cents in! *holding Ryo-okie in arms* Until then, *throws Ryo-okie in the air, transforming into a spaceship and gets in* JA NE!!! MUHAHAHA!!! I AM COMING TENCHI, MY LOVE!" 


	2. Out of the Well

Miroku and Sango are sitting in Keade's hut, with Sango cautiously eyeing Miroku in her tadjIya suit eating instant oden, as Miroku 'innocently' sips his soda pop.  
  
Miroku: Greetings, to all you beautiful, gorgeous, sed . . .  
  
*Wham*  
  
Miroku: *mutters from the floor*. . . and gentlemen.  
  
Sango: *satified grin on her face* Before we start this fanfic, I was instructed by the authoress to read this. *Holds up torn pieces of paper*  
  
Miroku: Do you mean those annoying pink haired robots threatening taser us if we didn't cooperate with their insane demands?  
  
Out of nowhere a Chibi Washuu robot tasers Miroku and Sango quickly shoots a death glare at Miroku. Miroku, knowing what is best for his health, immediately pretends to be unconscious, and drops his head into dirt. Sango, regaining her composer, nervously smiles.  
  
Sango: Anyway. *picks-up kami and starts to read it* Super-genius Washuu Chan does not own Tenchi's love; however, she does own an army of Chibi Washuu's, all of Jurai, and Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku: Wait, did she include proof of her ownership of Inuyasha?  
  
Sango: Hai. *flips page* See. . . *sweatdrops*  
  
At that moment a something pounds on Kaede's hut door.  
  
Miroku: *sweatdrop* Lady Sango, that is a piece of paper with a taped on Monopoly license for Park Place scratched out, saying Inuyasha.  
  
Sango: Houshi-sama, I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
The knocking at Kaede's hut gets louder with shouts of, 'open up.'  
  
Miroku: *finishes mumbling about something hallucinating authoresses* Lady Sango, my eechi sense is telling us that we should leave through Kaede's back door, as soon as possible.  
  
Both Miroku and Sango make a dash for the back door.  
  
Sango: Demo, nani eechi sense?  
  
Miroku: *grins*  
  
Sango: WAHHHHH!!! Hirikosu!  
  
Miroku: *right hands twitches with a lump on his head* Enjoy the fanfic, as Sango and I search in the near mental institutions for Washuu-Chan. curse this hand of mine.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The Red String of Fate Chapter One: Out of the Well  
  
Inuyasha perched on a high branch on a tree and staring into the sky. His legs dangled in the air revealing his bronze feet. As Inuyasha adjusted his arms into his fire rat's fur, his silver hair swept over his shoulders. Closing his golden eyes, Inuyasha let out a sigh as memories flooded his mind remembering his love, Kikyo. (A/N: *twitch, twitch* my secret to writing this sentence is that I kept a barf bucket handy.*hurl*)  
  
Inuyasha pained to himself to think: "Kikyo, I am so sorry. I should have been there to protect you, but I wasn't. . . if could only turn back time I. . ."  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm back and brought some ramen," shouted a familiar voice from below.  
  
In an instant, Inuyasha turned around to see an over excited Shippou airborn and aiming for Kagome's left shoulder, while Kagome was just stepping out of the Bone-eater's well lowering her oversized yellow backpack on a tuff of grass. Without thinking, Inuyasha called, "Oi, wench, can we-"  
  
However, a loud "SIT" command interrupted Inuyasha's train of thought as he came hurtling down towards the ground. While Shippou hopped off Kagome, after sifting through Kagome things, he made his way toward the crash site of the U.F.O. with a small device in his hand. (A/N: Unidentified falling object)  
  
Kagome thought, upset, "You would think he would be nicer to me after I fixed his battle wounds at my house, and single-handedly saving him from waking-up with ji-chan's charms plastered all over his face! Oh well, Inuyasha at least he seems to be doing better. But what was he thinking about just now; Kikyo? Probably. . ." a frown tugged at the corners of her mouth and let out a tiny sigh.  
  
A dazed and injured voice was omitted from the freshly made hole, ". . .eat some ramen."  
  
Shippo bent over Inuyasha and cheerfully announced, "Kagome, you broke this month's record," as he turned around and held up Kagome's pocket tape measurer. Kagome almost giggled at the kitsune's remark, but seeing a twitching arm emerge grabbing air, she didn't. Finally, the arm snatched the giggling Shippou's bushy beige tail, turning his once cheerful face to a panicked expression, as he turned towards an extremely pissed-off hanyou.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee, Kagome, save me," Shippou wailed as Inuyasha gave him a beating.  
  
"KAGOME! Why did you do that!!!" Inuyasha demanded the question towards Kagome.  
  
Looking directly in Inuyasha eyes with the angriest face she could muster: "Well, how would like it if I called you 'Inu-kurro'(A/N: what Kouga calls Inuyasha) every time we saw each other."  
  
"Inu-kurro?!?!" Inuyasha was taken back.  
  
After a few seconds into the fight, a loud sound rang though the forest. Everybody ran to the direction of sound. Shippou transformed into his pink bubble form barely keeping up with Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagome was on Inuyasha's back. (A/N: In the future I am bribing Kagome to switch clothes with me.)  
  
Shippo was screaming trying to reach the speeding Inuyasha, "Where are we going?!?"  
  
"Miroku needs a proper burial." Inuyasha was trying speed up when hearing, "Hirikosu."  
  
Kagome had some bewilderment in her voice saying, "Didn't Miroku get badly injuried in the battle with Naraku?"  
  
With a smirk, Inuyasha chuckled, "We all know Miroku's recovery rate when Sango is in a hot spring."  
  
Kagome's face dropped, "eechi," under her breath.  
  
Kagome clung to his back even more, as the hanyou sped-up. At that point, Inuyasha felt sudden urge of pain and emitted a slight noise.  
  
Kagome remembered the recently battle they fought and relaxed her grip. In a worried tone, Kagome asked him,  
  
"Gomen ne sai, Inuyasha. Daijoubou?" (A/N: I am sorry)  
  
He was hoping Kagome didn't hear his slight noise of pain from his unhealed wounds, the last thing Inuyasha wanted was Kagome to be worried about him. So, Inuyasha responded with gruffness, "Hai; you aren't looking for an excuse to back to that weird time of yours already, are you?"  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly saying, "Honto, Inuyasha, are you sure."  
  
Inuyasha replied with only a, 'Feh!' as the followed the noises.  
  
They finally arrived at the hot springs to a seeing a blushing Sango standing adjusting the strap on her boomerang.  
  
Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back asking, "Where are Miroku and Kirara?"  
  
"Kirara and Hentai-sama are behind the tree." Sango said coldly trying to calm herself.  
  
Sure enough, a grinning Miroku was on the ground unconscious had a red slap mark across his cheek, as Kirara was in the middle of pawing Miroku's dragon-tail. (A/N: the scientific definition is Miroku's ponytail thingy.) Kagome pried the curious Kirara off Miroku's body, just about when she was about to pounce on his hair.  
  
Kagome adjusted Kirara with a bored look on her face, "You guys wait for Miroku to wake-up, while I am going to make some oden with Sango-chan for dinner."  
  
Inuyasha spoke up, "Why not ramen?"  
  
Kagome gave him a cold stare, causing Inuyasha to cover his ears with his hands, bracing himself for something unpleasant. This caused Kagome to inwardly smile toward herself, as she left Inuyasha and Shippou with the Houshi.  
  
* * *  
  
After a few minutes Miroku started to regain consciousness bringing Inuyasha out of his thoughts of food to see Shippou smirking over Miroku. Shippo took out one of his leaves and dropped it on his head and transformed just as Miroku's eyes fluttered.  
  
"Sango-chan?" Miroku spoke, still fazed from Sango's assault.  
  
"Are you alright Houshii-sama? Gomen, did I injure you badly? Is there something I can do for you?"(A/N: 3. . .)  
  
"Oh Sango, it's nothing too traumatizing, but could come a little closer for me to speak to you." (A/N: 2. . .)  
  
As "Sango" bent over him revealing some cleavage, Miroku was putting his best sick voice on for his fingers distraction. Inuyasha, however, was intently watching Miroku wondering when he would find out about his fake prey- in a safe spot of course.(A/N: remember Jaken getting the crap beat out of him in episode 19, lol)  
  
Miroku had thought he finally caught Sango: unaware, leaning over him with no large or heavy object close by. (A/N: 1. . . *sweatdrop*)  
  
. . . (A/N: 0!!!)  
  
Miroku's eyes widened as felt Sango's butt, something furry was obstructing his 'rub'. . . like. . .a tail. (A/N: Houston, we have a dead kitsune!!!) All Miroku could see was flames, as he yanked Shippou's tail and beated the shit out of him. While Shippou was screaming for his very life, conversely, Inuyasha was having the time of his life. Thinking only to himself, "It is about time Miroku's fingers got deceived."  
  
"The oden is ready!!!" Sango and Kagome shouted saving the poor kitsune's life. (A/N: . . . for now.)  
  
* * *  
  
After dinner, and a brief discussion of Kouga ending with 'oswari;' all fell asleep except for Inuyasha, resting by a tree, polishing the blood stained rusted sword of his.  
  
Inuyasha' s mind was focused on their last encounter with Naraku; thinking how close Naraku is to possessing all the Shikon fragments, grudging that they only had a few.  
  
Inuyasha thought to himself: "Kuso, I can barely remember the last battle! If Sesshoumaru was there I would have been able to defeat him easily. Most of the frigg'n wounds I got from it, I don't even remember, it was like a blur. (A/N: no, not from pot!) One of the few goddamn images I can remember is when Hakudoushi just finished taking Kagome's sense to find Shikon fragments and Kagome falling to the ground." An image of Kagome falling popped in his head - Inuyasha shuddered and his stomach churned. Inuyasha turned to look at the peaceful, raven-haired girl beside him.  
  
Looking at the dreaming Kagome; the hanyou resumed his thoughts. "If it wasn't for Kikyo's arrow, filled with Onigumo's grave soil, that she entrusted to Kagome, we'd all be dead right now."  
  
Another memory flashed through Inuyasha's head of Kagome shooting Naraku. Kagome's right shoulder was bleeding, clutching her bow with determination, as she shot Naraku.  
  
Without Inuyasha knowing it he gave a faint smirk, "It was almost if Kagome was another person when shooting that arrow. Her face was totally concentrated and determined. . ." Inuyasha's brain halted and he stopped smiling, ". . .like Kagome was Kikyo."  
  
Aware of his thoughts; Inuyasha paused, "Sure, Kagome resembles a lot of Kikyo, but they are different, even though they are determined to get whatever they want at all costs and never let go. Never have I seen someone with that much drive, with exception of Miroku trying to grope Sango. But Kikyo gave sacrificed her life for me, even if she did seal me, . . .but it was for my own good! And Kagome is . . ." Inuyasha paused to study her beautifully relaxed face; Inuyasha shook his mind. "Kikyo holds my heart and I-"  
  
All of Inuyasha thoughts abruptly stopped when he heard a twig snap. Inuyasha was ready attack, his hand was on the Tetsusaiga, but relaxed when turned around to see Miroku sporting a hanker-chief around his nose, so he couldn't be heard breathing.  
  
Inuyasha, in a loud whisper, "What the hell are you doing this late, you horny monk?!?!"  
  
Miroku knew he was caught, and he was so close to sleeping beside Sango, too. From the looks of it Miroku realized he had disturbed Inuyasha from thinking, truly a rare event. Maybe if he distracted him long enough he could have a peaceful night. . .  
  
Miroku took a deep breath and said: "Well, Inuyasha, to tell the truth I was planning to spend the night lying beside Lady Sango, but what are you doing? I don't figure that all this time you have been looking at the stars."  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned around muttering something sounded remotely like, 'Feh,' Miroku tried feverishly to make a mad dash towards Sango, but was stopped.  
  
"Oi, Miroku." Inuyasha spoke unsurely.  
  
The only thing Miroku could think of was, "Why does Buddah hate me?" However that thought subsided, he noticed  
  
Inuyasha distressed about something, but as far as he knew the oden had not yet hit the expiration date, like last time.  
  
Inuyasha looked solemnly down at Kagome "Miroku, how did you know Sango was your true love?"  
  
To Miroku, it all made sense him why he wasn't sleeping and considering his predicament with Kikyo and Kagome, he couldn't blame him. Miroku sympathized for Inuyasha: it isn't easy choosing love and letting go of the past. Secretly, he wished Inuyasha would choose Kagome: she cared so much about him it was almost ridiculous. Though, he knew it would be stupid to voice his opinion on the matter, dangerous too, and Inuyasha would have to decide on his own.  
  
Miroku letting out a sigh, "I don't know, but all I know is I know I can never live without her. Plus, she has the best ass I've ever felt."  
  
Miroku, grinning madly, closed his eyes and made gestures in the air obviously picturing Sango. Inuyasha, half disgusted at the delinquent houshi, turned around, picked-up a pebble, and threw it square on his forehead knocking him unconscious, as he fell beside Sango. Inuyasha jumped up to a tree branch above Kagome.  
  
Just before he too fell asleep for the night, Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome sorrowfully smiled seeing her moonlight face whispered, "Kagome. Gomen, demo I as soon as I finish my revenge, I am going to go to hell with Kikyo the way it should have been. I - I love her." (A/N: *stabs self with knife* to all the Kagome mob of Kagome fans plz, that is the last of it!)  
  
* * *  
  
The sun peaked from white, cotton ball clouds into the lush, peaceful, green tree. However, all tranquility was disrupted with a loud scream, slap, and thud resignating through the forest. Inuyasha and Shippou sleeply rubbed their eyes, Kirara opened one eye, and as Kagome yawned unconcerned of the couple's habitual morning routine.  
  
"Hentai!" Sango spoke turning away from him, currently starting a fire.  
  
Miroku picked himself off the ground rebutting, "But, Sango-chan, it is the truth is I really don't remember trying sleep with you!"  
  
She let out an 'Hmph!' Then Sango proceeded in ignoring the houshi.  
  
Inuyasha felt slightly guilty knowing that he knocked Miroku unconscious, . . . then again he deserved it and began eating breakfast. Kagome yawned a little bit and turned to Shippo who was practically inhaling his food.  
  
Pleasantly, Kagome asked, "Did you sleep well, Shippou?"  
  
Shippou's raised his head cutely revealing some rice on his cheeks cheerfully responding, "Yeah, I was dreaming you were sitting Inuyasha." (A/N: He is sooooo cute at times! But right now, he is just annoying as hell!)  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Kagome sweatdroped, while Inuyasha kept control of temper, only twitching his eyebrows, as drank some tea, at the kitsune's blunt response.  
  
"What did you dream about Kagome?" Shippou said after finishing the last of his breakfast.  
  
Kagome lightly blushed at the question and Inuyasha looked up at her with interest. Kagome lost all of her ability to speak, because her dream was about certain hanyou currently staring at her. Before Kagome could answer, Shippou, just to irk Inuyasha, mischievously decided guess her dream.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, was it about you and Kouga?" Shippou said with great pride, still unaware of the fate he was about to encounter.  
  
Kagome's blush turned a deeper red, while the words struck Inuyasha hard and got a visual of Kagome and Kouga having pups. Inuyasha's repugnance was not helped when looked at Kagome to see her reaction towards the kitsune's guess, seeing Kagome's blush. Inuyasha quickly assured himself 'she would never even dream of being with that wimpy wolf, then why is she blushing. . .' Inuyasha was filled with rage to the point where pulverizing Shippou would be worth all the 'sits;' proceeding in a chase Shippou around the campsite.  
  
When Kagome's blush subsided and regained her ability to speak over the noise Shippou made when Inuyasha bopped his head repeatedly.  
  
Kagome focused on Sango who was watching Miroku's hand's careful as she bent over to get some more green tea, and Kagome inquired, "Sango-chan, did Kaede know anything about where Naraku might be?"  
  
Sango sighed, "Unfortunately, she doesn't know. I guess were on our own; until Naraku wants to find us. After going to the boundary of living and the next and adapting your gift; now he can sense our Shikon shards and Kougas'. I sure he'll find us and try to take them."  
  
Sango absently rubbed her side, as Kirara jumped on her lap and mewed into her stomach. Miroku attempted to aid in Sango's massage, but Kirara hissed loudly, cause the houshi's hand to retreat.  
  
"I guess we should get started then." Kagome said closing her eyes quietly added, "Oswari."  
  
A loud 'Argh' echoed through the trees accompanied with a kitsune's laughter, as they started their morning journey.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Miroku is on a stretcher covered in Band-Aids with an I.V. in his left arm, as Sango in a short nurse outfit walks in the hospital room. A hand worms its way up Sango's thigh, but Sango knocks it away.  
  
Miroku: *frowning and lifts his head* Well, thanks to you, Sango *sarcasm dripping from voice* I managed to suck all the lawyers into my kazaana.  
  
Sango: *shocked* I thought you claimed you would never use your kazaana on humans!  
  
Miroku: *outraged voice* How could lawyers be human if they charge ME with sexual assault!!!  
  
Sango: Well you did feel-up the domiyo's (general's) daughter during your 'exorcism' of their house, houshi-sama!  
  
Miroku: Lady Sango, that is the standard procedure for a PROPER exorcism, as a houshi, I have to protect her and make sure youkai don'.  
  
Sango: *glares sternly* What, possess her under clothes?  
  
Miroku, sweatdropped, feeling trouble with his 'eechi sense' decided to switch the topic of the conversation.  
  
Miroku: Either way readers, I have been charged with fifty acts of suspicious conduct and now pleading insanity. *gives big grin* Luckly, only people from Jenji's village saw me and thought it was a 'tornadey.' *chuckles*  
  
Sango: *kicks Miroku's stretcher*  
  
Miroku: Ouch! *winces in pain* Well, Sango-chan, have you discovered anything about the mysterious Washuu Chan, yet?  
  
Sango: *gives a thoughtful look* No, the only thing I found was that the Sailor Scouts met Sesshoumaru. They thought he was a sailor scout and attempted to give him a 'make-over,' so, he tried to kill them with Toukijiin. Now, they all are on trial for 'disturbing the minds of the innocent.'  
  
Miroku: *lifts eyebrow* So, what are they pleading?  
  
Sango: Sesshoumaru claims he was only acting in self defense, because the Sailor Scout uniform didn't do his legs justice and the Sailor Scouts claim poorly dubbed.  
  
Miroku: *mumbling* Serves them right . . .  
  
Sango: Houshi-sama, are you still mad at the Sailor Scouts when they attacked you, after you felt the need to ask Chibi Moon to bare your child...  
  
Miroku: *upset* How was I supposed know Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon were mother and daughter, not mention Sailor Uranus is a lesbian!!!  
  
Sango: *glares* Maybe you shouldn't have lied to them saying you were Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Miroku: No, because then I would've seen the five minute dance before they proceeded to kick my butt.  
  
Appalled, Sango shoves a thermometer in Miroku's mouth. Uttering something about 'mercury poisoning,' as she stomped towards the door and opened. However, Sango quickly changed her mind. She slammed shut after seeing an army of Chibi Washuu Robots closing-in on the door holding a cue card and tasers. Sango puts her back up against the door wiping the sweat off her forehead with her arm.  
  
Sango: *desperate looking* PLEASE, REVIEW!!! 


End file.
